Stay cool kapten!
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Setelah berhasil menaklukkan kerajaan Doflamingo, Luffy dan kawan-kawan kembali berlayar mengarungi dunia baru, dan suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka, warning inside: Semi Canon, Luffy Nami. RnR?


_Title: Stay cool, Kapten!_

_Author Note: Saya membuat story ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata tidak ada material apapun yang saya dapatkan. dan jika_

_ada kesamaan dalam hal penulisan maupun ide, saya minta maaf karena mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan semata. _

_One Piece _© Oda Eichiro

Genre - Humor, Parody, Romance.

_Warning inside:_

_Semi Canon._

_Summary: Setelah berhasil menaklukkan kerajaan Doflamingo, Luffy dan kawan-kawan kembali berlayar mengarungi dunia baru, dan suatu kejadian yang mengejutkan terjadi di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka, RnR?_

* * *

**Stay cool, kapten!**

Hari yang sangat cerah mengawali kegiatan semua awak kapal kelompok bajak laut paling fenomenal, Kelompok _Mugiwara_ (Topi Jerami). Semilir angin laut mendorong layar-layar berlambang tengkorak memakai topi jerami itu pelan, tenangnya gelombang air laut semakin menghidupkan suasana pagi yang menyenangkan. bukannya tidak? sang captain Luffy sudah menunggu sarapan pagi yang baru dibuatkan oleh Sanji sang koki pencinta wanita.

"Kau terlalu lama Sanji, aku sudah sangat kelaparan," Grutu pemakan buah-buah Gomu-gomu itu resah, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai pertanda tidak sabar.

"Sabar sebentar, tinggal sedikit lagi, masakanku akan selesai." Tutur Sanji melepas keresahan Luffy, sambil menghela napasnya, ia pun menempelkan wajah karetnya ke muka meja, mendengkur dengan kerasnya, mengeluarkan balon-balon putih dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kenapa malah tidur!" seru Sanji yang telah selesai memasak sarapan pagi, dan bau makanan itu pun telah tercium oleh orang-orang penghuni Sunny Go yang lain, mengundang mereka untuk segera merapat ke dapur kapal kecil nan sederhana itu.

Dan secara kompak. "Selamat makan!" ujar seluruh kru kelompok Mugiwara, mereka terlihat sangat senang, masakan lezat hasil kreasi Sanji berhasil membuat mereka semua tambah bersemangat untuk mengawali pagi hari ini.

Beberapa saat setelah menikmati makanan berupa daging besar dan minuman segar itu, sang kapten. Luffy, langsung duduk meluruskan kakinya di atas patung kepala berbahan kayu adam, Sunny go. Rambut hitamnya teruntai-untai dimainkan oleh hembusan angin, senyum lebar khas wajah karetnya tergambar jelas di lengkungan bibirnya menatap cahaya matahari yang menyinari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Shanks? Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, karena aku sudah lebih kuat sekarang," batin Luffy, membayangkan pertarungan hebatnya saat melawan 'Mingo' begitu manusia karet itu menyebutnya. Sampai dari kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat aneh.

"Apa itu?" katanya sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya bersejajar di alis mata, menghasilkan pandangan yang sedikit lebih jelas. "Woy, semuanya! aku melihat raksasa di tengah laut _lho_!?"

Teriaknya mengagetkan si penakut Usop dan Chopper.

"Apa katanya tadi? Raksasa?" ujar pria berhidung panjang sambil menggigit jari-jemarinya, tidak berani mendatangi Luffy.

"Raksasa laut? Haa! Ada raksasa di tengah laut!" seru Chopper seraya berlari-lari membentuk pola lingkaran. Tidak lupa dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi serta suara cemprengnya yang menggemaskan.

Sedangkan yang lainnya berlari menuju tempat Luffy, penasaran oleh teriakan dan membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti untuk sementara waktu.

"Raksaksa? Mana-mana? Biar aku yang menebasnya!" ucap Zorro yang sudah siap dengan tiga pedangnya.

"Bodoh kah!" sela Sanji memukul kepala kotak Zorro. "Dipikiranmu hanya ada menebas dan memotong, dasar bodoh!" ejeknya.

"Cerewet!"

"Kenapa, Ha!" tidak di pagi hari, di siang hari, maupun malam hari mereka tetap saja selalu bertengkar.

Nami, Robin, Franky dan Brook pun sudah berdiri di atas kepala Sunny go, berusaha melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, sesuatu yang telah disaksikan oleh Luffy.

"Hoi, dia benar, itu raksasa, itu raksasa!" meskipun tidak punya kedua bola mata, Brook masih bisa melihat raksasa itu di tengah tebalnya asap kabut yang menyelimuti permukaan air laut.

Sepintas bayangan bertinggi sekitar 50 meter itu muncul di kepulan kabut pagi, awan-awan putih mulai menutupi bayangan itu karena tertiup angin, saking penasarannya Luffy, ia pun memerintahkan kepada Franky untuk menghampiri bayangan itu, dimana seorang raksasa telah berdiri disana. _Itu hanya menurutnya._

"Kita akan kesana!? Kenapa harus kesana!" gelisah Usop tak mau tahu, ia pun merengek-rengek agar haluan diubah, tapi siapa yang tidak kenal Luffy? Jika ada bayangan menerka, tidak segan-segan manusia karet itu langsung menghampiri bahaya itu, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mengasyikan.

"Yuhu! Kita akan segera merapat kesana, raksasa-raksasa!" seru Luffy sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Raksasa kah? apakah memang benar-benar ada di tengah laut _dalam_ seperti ini?" pikir Robin menganalisa keadaan, memikirkan itu membuat dirinya semakin penasaran, sampai ia tersenyum, menunggu Sunny go berhenti di tujuan, dan mengikuti semua perintah yang kapten katakan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, Luffy sudah memberi perintah," imbuhnya.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Luffy dan kawan-kawan sudah sampai ke tempat itu, saat mereka terkejut menemui fenomena yang langka.

"Tidak ada raksasa disini?"

"Ha! Benarkah? Syukurlah!" seru Usop dan Chopper bersama-sama, kekompakan seorang pecundang.

Kini mereka telah berjalan di sebuah pulau kecil, yang mempunyai diameter 20 m, berpasir putih, namun ada kejanggalan disana. Kenapa ada pohon yang menjulang tinggi di tengah samudra biru dengan kedalaman yang tak diketahui itu? semua kru Mugiwara hanya bisa melongo, mendangak secara bersamaan, melihat ujung atas pohon sampai buah berbentuk seperti mengkudu jatuh tepat ke kepala Luffy yang masih mendengak.

"Aduh," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang terkena buah itu, sampai ia melihat ke tanah berpasir putih dan ditemukannya sebiji buah aneh. Bentuknya seperti mengkudu, berwarna keungu-unguan dan memiliki lubang-lubang kecil di kulit luarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luffy langsung menelan buah itu, mengunyahnya pelan, dan menelannya masuk melalui tenggorokan menuju perut karetnya.

"Kau makan apa, Luffy?" tanya Nami yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan sang kapten.

"Enak~, aihihihi." Ujarnya terkekeh. Sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Nami, dan pada saat itulah keanehan mulai terjadi._** Errgg! **_Suara perut Luffy menggelagar, bukti kekenyangan telah dirasakannya, dan ia pun berjalan santai ke tangga kapal.

"Ayo kita berangkat, tidak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang disini,"

"He? Bukankah dia yang menyuruh kita kesini?" ujar Sanji kebingungan. Sementara tangannya sibuk memegang putung rokok yang telah ia hisap sejenak.

"Ya sudahlah, lagipula disini juga tidak ada apa-apa," kata Usop seraya mengikuti Luffy naik ke kapal. Batinnya, _'Aku selamat hihihi.' _

Dan mau tak mau mereka mengikuti perintah Luffy, berjalan menaiki tangga kapal, dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Desiran ombak mulai berdentum kembali, angin sepoy-sepoy menghembus lembut rambut seorang _Navigator_ wanita berambut jingga. Wanita itu terlihat duduk santai sambil membolak-balik Koran harian, pandangannya hanya focus ke berita-berita hangat yang telah tertulis di Koran pagi tersebut.

**News:**

_**Kaido Yonkou telah mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Akagami no Shanks Yonkou. **_

Sontak Nami terkejut atas pemberitaan yang terlampau heboh tersebut, dan ia pun memberitahukan kepada semua teman-temannya tentang berita super mengagetkan itu. Nami berlari ke tempat Luffy yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan berita deklarasi perang itu sampai langkah kaki wanita itu terhenti secara mendadak akibat melihat perubahan derastis dari Luffy. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merah merona, muncul garis-garis merah muda di kulit bawah matanya. Koran yang ia genggam jatuh ke bawah dan diterima oleh alas kapal berbahan kayu tersebut suara khas kertas terdengar oleh telinga Luffy menggubahnya untuk berbalik ke belakang dimana ia mendapati Nami yang berdiri disana.

"Ada apa, Nami?"

"A-aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang ini, Luffy." Nami memungut Koran itu dan memberikannya kepada Luffy dan pada saat itulah Luffy mulai menatap berita itu dengan serius. "Shanks?" ucapnya.

"Dia berbeda?" batinnya. Entah itu pujian atau celaan, hanya dia yang tahu. tapi satu hal yang pasti, dari semua aspek yang ia lihat dari Luffy yang sekarang ini ia lihat dari belakang.

Tampak punggung Luffy yang terselimuti oleh kain hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, topi bundar berbahan jerami masih melekat di kepalanya, dan cara ia duduk, dari gesturnya, gayanya, sampai sikapnya.-Itu berbeda sekali dengan Luffy-Luffy jaman dahulu kala, yang terkenal bodoh dan cerobohnya.

Nami heran terhadap perubahan kaptennya itu, tidak hentinya ia bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, tentu saja di dalam batin. Jika secara langsung, dia akan dianggap gila oleh Luffy.

Di ujung kepala kapal itu, Luffy masih membaca Koran itu dengan teliti dan seksama. Sedangkan Nami masih berdiri di belakangnya menunggu komentar yang akan muncul dari mulut karetnya, tapi sudah 10 menit wanita itu berdiri, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang Luffy katakan.

"Nami? Kemarilah."

"He? Ada apa?" balas Nami yang kini sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Jarak mereka telah menyempit hanya 10 senti.

"Jangan cemas, akan aku pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja, dan bersikaplah biasa seperti kau tidak membaca berita ini.. kau mengerti?" lugas Luffy sambil menyerahkan Koran tersebut, sembari menerima Koran itu Nami hanya bisa membalasnya dengan satu kata.

"Iya-" satu kata namun jawaban itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya, tergagap atau mungkin gelisah? Sampai wanita itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Luffy sendirian di kepala kapal Sunny Go.

Jarum jam terus berputar, matahari pun mulai terbenam dan Luffy masih saja duduk di kepala kapal memandangi cahaya matahari yang perlahan-lahan redup di telan oleh lautan.

Franky yang menurunkan layar pun memperingati dirinya. "Hey Luffy! Kenapa kau dari tadi pagi hanya duduk disitu! cepat masuk balkon bisa-bisa kau masuk angin!" serunya dari atas menara tiang penyangga layar.

Luffy hanya menjawab teriakan itu dengan tangan kanan yang terangkat. _'Dia berbeda sekali hari ini? sebenarnya ada apa?' _Pikir pria _mecha_ itu, dari ketinggian tersebut ia melihat Luffy dengan jubah hitamnya yang dimainkan oleh angin, mengibas-ibas dan melayang-layang tidak beraturan, dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai bangkit dari tempat itu, berdiri sambil membenarkan pinggang yang rasanya kaku setelah duduk selama berjam-jam.

Tap tap tap.

Langkah kakinya mulai tersentak di tangga kapal, berjalan menuju rumah kecil yang terdapat di Sunny go tersebut. Ia melewati Usop, Chooper, dan Robin tanpa menyapa atau pun mengajak mereka berbicara, setelah Luffy masuk, mereka bertiga pun berbincang-bincang membahas sifat Luffy yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Hoi-hoi, bukankah sikap Luffy berbeda, rasanya hari ini sepi sekali tanpa ocehannya,"

"Kau benar Usop, aku merasa seperti itu semenjak tadi pagi dia hanya duduk di kepala Sunny go tanpa melakukan apapun,"

"Aku pikir juga begitu," tanggap Robin menambahi pembicaraan tersebut. Dan di dalam _dek_ kapal itu, ia duduk di meja yang mirip seperti _mini bar_, menyuruh Sanji untuk membuatkannya secangkir minuman hangat.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin minum _whisky_? Rasa _anggur classic_ lagi? apakah ada masalah Luffy?" tanya Sanji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, alis melengkung unik miliknya.

"Tidak," balas Luffy singkat. Ia mengambil cangkir itu meneguk _whisky _yang sudah terisi di dalamnya, membuat kesan aneh untuk Sanji, baru pertama kali ia melihat Luffy minum secangkir _whisky _rasa _anggur classic_ lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup minum laki-laki karet itu pergi meninggalkan _mini bar, _penampilan berbeda, gaya rambut emo terkesan keren untuk Luffy apalagi saat ia memakai topi jeraminya, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengiritkan gaya bicaranya. Membuat para gadis yang sekaligus awak kapal Luffy terkesima terhadapnya, berpikiran. _"Luffy keren!"_ Nami hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri di tepi kapal, tangannya menyangga dagu, pandangannya hanya tertuju ke laut biru yang bercahaya karena cahaya bulan yang terbias dan memantul.

Segalanya telah berubah menurutnya, wajahnya tak henti-hentinya memerah. "Hari ini Luffy keren sekali,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Robin mendekati wanita berambut mengkilap itu. menepuk pundaknya serta mengatakan sesuatu yang kini sedang Nami pikirkan.

"Dia keren bukan? Luffy."

"A-apa y-yang k-au bicarakan?!" seru Nami berusaha menutup-nutupi kegelisahan yang menderu dalam dirinya, mencoba membuat Robin salah paham atas reaksi itu. tapi-

"Heh? Sepertinya kau langsung terpikat dengannya? Oh ya tentu saja begitu, ratu bajak laut sekalipun juga tersanjung terhadap Luffy, aku pikir itu biasa-biasa saja. Sudah waktunya kau merasakan 'cinta', Nami." Keadaan malah bertambah buruk, Robin telah mengetahui perasaan Nami yang sebenarnya.

"Mana bisa? Dia kapten kita. Dan aku pikir jika aku menginginkannya, _dia_ pasti akan memutuskan keluar dari kelompok ini," jawab Nami sambil membayangkan Sanji jika keluar dari kelompok topi jerami.

"Kau benar- baiklah aku akan menanganinya,"

Dan disaat bersamaan mereka sedang bergerombol, menyalakan api unggun di atas kapal. Mereka berempat sedang mendiskusikan tentang sifat Luffy yang aneh hari ini. Usop, Brook, Chopper, dan Franky.

"Sepertinya kita dalam masalah? Kenapa Luffy sangat berbeda ya hari ini," kata Usop mengawali perbincangan mereka.

"Kau benar, hari ini Sunny go terasa sangat sepi," ujar Chopper mengenai pendapatnya.

"Aku juga melihatnya, Luffy-san tidak banyak bergerak hari ini, meskipun aku tidak punya mata untuk melihat yohohoho,"

"Berhenti bercanda Brook, ini masalah penting. Jika seperti ini terus mungkin ke depannya, Luffy akan membuang kita,"

"Haaa! Luffy akan membuang kita!" teriak Chopper sampai tangan kanan Usop mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"SSTT! Jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran Luffy."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Usop?" tanya Franky mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu kan? Biasanya, kapten yang memiliki sifat dingin dan pendiam hanya tertarik kepada kru kapal yang kuat dan ulet, tidak seperti kita yang tidak begitu kuat seperti Zorro dan Sanji."

"Kau benar Usop, jadi bagaimana kita menangani masalah ini?" kata Chopper yang semakin panik dengan keadaan darurat ini.

Dan mereka berbisik-bisik, berusaha menemukan jalan keluar…

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah kita putuskan, besok kita akan melaksanakan rencana itu,"

**Malam, pukul 22.00 pm.**

Seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus memakai _blouse_ tak berlengan tengah duduk di kursi santai sambil membaca buku tentang _New World _yang sekarang ini mereka arungi bersama, petualangan yang tak terbatas serta menyenangkan. Tapi ia terkejut ketika membaca sebuah artikel yang membahas fenomena di tengah laut.

"Fenomena _Umi no ki (Pohon laut) ? _Fenomena ini muncul ketika pagi hari di tengah semenanjung _New World, _ada beberapa manfaat yang dapat kita ambil dari fenomena ini terutama buahnya, jika buah pohon laut jatuh dan dimakan, maka sifatnya pemakan buah tersebut akan berubah dan menjadi berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya, misalnya. Bodoh menjadi pintar, Cerewet menjadi pendiam, rajin menjadi malas dan sebagainya. fenomena ini terlihat seperti gambar di bawah ini, dan konon bajak laut yang melihat fenomena itu akan mengira pohon laut tersebut adalah seorang raksasa yang berdiri di tengah laut, dikutip oleh ."

"Jadi pada waktu itu?-" Robin akhirnya mengerti, kenapa sifat Luffy berubah secara tiba-tiba?. Dan dia membaca kelanjutannya. mewawancarai salah satu orang yang memakan buah itu dan ia tuliskan di artikel menarik tersebut. "Huh? Syukurlah kalau begitu," tampak kelegaan setelah membaca lanjutan artikel itu.

"Satu hari saja, sudah cukup untukku. Melihat sifat yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh kapten," senyumnya hanyut dalam suasana malam, langit bertabur bintang-bintang menjadi saksi senyumannya yang menawan.

Luffy keluar dari kamarnya dan menyambangi sebuah tempat latihan Zorro. "Hey? Zorro? Kenapa kau berisik sekali?"

"Hahh?" ujar Zorro yang masih latihan dengan peralatan angkat besinya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, kau bisa menganggu tidurku,"

"Ohh begitu kah? maaf-maaf. Akan aku lanjutkan besok."

"Baguslah," kata Luffy sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" pikir Zorro resah.

Pemuda karet itu berjalan di lorong kapal menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, ia membuka pintu kamarnya sampai ia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda di ranjangnya, seorang wanita sedang duduk di tepi ranjang menunggu kedatangan sang kapten. Wajah wanita itu sangat menawan, rambut bersurai pendek mengkilap, bibir merah muda yang seksi dan kulit putih itu menyempurnakan kecantikannya. Membuat Luffy tertegun tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Nami? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Tidak boleh kah? memang tidak wajar _sih,_ kalau seorang wanita pergi secara diam-diam masuk lalu menyelinap ke kamar laki-laki apalagi kamar pria sepertimu, Luffy. Kau tahu? aku sudah lama menahannya, selama bertahun-tahun, tapi aku pikir kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, bukankah begitu kapten?"

"Hmm?-" kata itu melumat pikiran Luffy kemana-mana, berpikiran _'Sebenarnya dia kesambet apa? Sampai menginginkan melakukan 'itu' denganku?'_ namun pria mana yang mau menolak ajakan seorang wanita? Apalagi wanita seperti Nami, berusaha berpikir jernih, tapi Luffy malah termakan rayuan wanita itu. sampai ia melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekati Nami, desahan napas mulai terasa di kamar itu. dan pada malam itu, mereka berakhir menjadi satu.

Keesokan harinya.

"Yo Minna! Semoga hari ini sangat cerah ya! Aku ingin mencari udang laut, katanya di perairan ini besar-besar _lho_! Aihihihi." Luffy keluar dari kamarnya, berteriak-teriak semangat membangunkan seluruh awak kapal yang tertidur pulas, sampai Robin menjelaskan kepada Usop, Chopper dan lainnya.

"Sebenarnya sifatnya berubah dikarenakan ia memakan buah aneh kemarin, dan efeknya hanya satu hari jadi bisa kita lihat, dia sudah kembali sekarang," tutur Robin menjelaskan ke semuanya.

"Oh pantas saja kemarin dia sangat berbeda," ucap Sanji.

"Iya, dia juga mengusirku karena latihan pada malam hari," ujar Zorro menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau itu _sih,_ aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama! bodoh!"

"Kenapa kau ini!"

"Mau berkelahi!"

"Huh? Yang terpenting dia sudah kembali," kata Usop menghela napas panjang. dan Chopper berlari ke arah Luffy sambil memeluknya penuh haru. "Aku merindukanmu Luffy!"

"Ho! Chopper aku juga merindukanmu!"

Brokk hanya meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan meskipun ia tidak punya bola mata.

"Kupikir dia akan berubah seperti itu terus menerus, -tapi syukurlah" tambah Franky. Sampai seseorang menarik perhatian mereka semua, Nami keluar dari ruangan berbentuk rumah kecil.

"Ano?-" sambil menunjukkan testpack. Ia tersenyum manis. "Sepertinya aku hamil, hehe"

"Haa!" teriak semua orang yang melihat testpack itu, sedangkan Sanji sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

_**Selesai**_

* * *

"Maaf ya Nami!"

"k-kenapa harus minta maaf, kau harus bertanggung jawab dan jadilah ayah yang baik untuk anak kita, ya? Luffy."

"Siap! Aihihihi"

* * *

_Author Note:_ Jika kalian suka? tak salahkan menyisihkan beberapa detik untuk mereview story ini. salam hangat untuk para reader setia.

Yoshino Tada.


End file.
